1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a small, pocket size flashlight apparatus and more specifically relates to such apparatus that includes a clock assembly that is protected by a sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of pocket size flashlight devices are known in the prior art to provide lighting for users temporarily as needed. The present invention is adapted to provide an improvement over such prior devices by having a clock assembly preferably with an alarm function so that a user not only is provided with a light source, but also can determine the correct time.